A Mission Gone Right
by WhaleMaster
Summary: Gylfie is sent on a mission to a forest near St. Aggie's, but when a she is saved from a falling tree by another elf owl, everything starts to change.
1. Tree Attack!

***Yeah, another one with Gylfie. Gylfie is my favorite :D***

As the moon started to rise and the sun was lowering, Gylfie the elf owl was waking up early. Yesterday, after a long discussion with Ezylryb, she was told that she was going on a mission to a forest near St. Aggies to scout it out. there were lots of owls being gathered around there and she had to find out what they were planning to do.

She set off immediately, wasting no time. She flew directly out of the great tree and into a nearby forest. When she got near the middle of the forest, she stopped. She could feel something was wrong there, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Look out!" Said a voice from behind her as she was tackled to the ground.

When she looked at the owl who tackled her, she was surprised to see another elf owl, but this one was odd. He had dark blue feathers and dark blue eyes, a single leg, but no battle scars, and he was large for an elf owl.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gylfie asked

"Saving you from that." He said as the tree that was behind Gylfie as she was flying fell down on where she was.

"But how did you know?"

"No idea! Hi, my name is Nizrook. What's yours?"

"I'm Gylfie. So what you're saying is you didn't know it would fall?"

"No. I knew, but i have no idea how i knew." Nizrook said.

"You're a bit off."

"Of course i am! What else would you expect from someone who looked like me?"

Gylfie shrugged. after a little more talking, she decided she would invite him to join her on her mission.

"Do you think you might want to join me in going and investigating a gathering of owls near St. Aggie's?"

"The real question is why someone would send a lone elf owl to do that, but sure i'll go with you."

So they decided to continue until dawn and find an empty hollow to sleep in for the day. Since he only had one leg, Nizrook wasn't the best hunter. Gylfie caught food for both of them and decided to get to know more about this odd owl.

"So, Nizrook, how is it that you lost your leg?"

"Oh, I was hatched with only one leg. I usually don't fight and i only hunt when i have to because i don't have much power for attacking." Said Nizrook as he started to dig into his vole

"Well then, you look to be fairly young, but also fairly big... how old are you?"

"oh, it has been about 16 moons since the first memory i can think of, so maybe... actually have no idea."

"What do you mean first memory you can think of?"

"Well, I don't remember anything before a tree nearly falling on me. I don't have any memories of my parents or family."

"Well then, where do you live?"

"Sometimes i hang around the bottom of the great tree when I'm bored, but i usually just wander around. I've never had a home that I know of."

"Really? that must be pretty tough." Gylfie said, feeling sad for him

"not really, I learned how to survive years ago. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. I was awake through most of the day yesterday because i'm an insomniac."

"well then, goodnight." Gylfie said, feeling sleepy herself.

 ***Hey people! how do you like my OC, Nizrook? He was something I came up with a while ago to sort of emulate me as an owl, but also differ from me (i have two legs, etc.). Anyways, have a fantastic day!***


	2. The Skirmish

Gylfie woke up to find Nizrook gone. she wondered where he had gone. she looked outside and didn't see or hear anything. Just when she thought he had abandoned her, he flew and failed to land on the branch sticking out around the hollow, falling onto Gylfie.

"What the hell is with you and getting on top of me?"

"Sorry, I can do fast landings most of the time, but my talon slipped." he said, getting up and helping her up.

"What were you doing out there anyways?"

"i saw some owls in metal masks with red eyes fly by so I decided to follow them for a while." He said, clueless as to what those owls were.

"You saw pure ones? well, that's not good. we still have to get all the way to St. Aggie's."

"Good! let's go!" he said, taking off

"what the hell is going on with this guy?" Gylfie wondered out loud, taking off.

"many things, Gylfie. Many things." Said Nizrook, having heard her.

That night they flew about the same distance as yesterday. At the end of the night, Nizrook noticed that Gylfie was starting to look nervous.

"I have a feeling that you aren't looking forward to this trip. What's wrong?"

"Well, my best friend Soren and I were captured when we were young and taken there. That's where we met and learned to fly. "

"And this makes you feel nervous why?"

"Because St. Aggies was hell. especially working in the pelletorium. It's just hard for me to go back there, especially since I don't have Soren with me this time."

"Don't worry, Gylf." He said, testing if the nickname worked "At least you have me, a nearly total stranger that you met yesterday."

"And that makes me feel so much better." she said sarcastically.

"Well it's better than being alone."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I'm starting to fell sleepy. Goodday."

"Goodday" Nizrook said as they started to fall asleep."

Gylfie woke up near dusk to the sounds of battle outside and Nizrook being flung against a wall in the hollow.

"You won't get us!" He shouted, charging at the attackers.

"what the-" she was cut off as Nizrook was flung head-first into the wall and was knocked unconcious.

"Well then, let's see who else is in here." Said a voice from outside.

"But I can't! he got me all over." Said another voice.

"Fine, go back. i'll handle this." Said the first voice.

Gylfie readied a bit of a surprise attack and sprung on the owl as he entered the hollow, quickly attacking his throat so he couldn't tell his friend. once his throat had been cut, the owl simply fell over and died.

"Nizrook! are you okay?" She asked, rushing over to him.

"yeah... i'm a bit hurt, but I think I can fly." he said, trying to stand up but falling back down. "They got my leg, though."

"how did they even find us?"

"well, you were talking about St. Aggie's in your sleep and I couldn't fall asleep, so when the barn owl heard you, I had to fend then off." He said as Gylfie helped him stand up.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "this is my fault."

"no, it's fine. you obviously are just having trouble going to St. Aggie's because of what happened there in the past." Nizrook said, yawning. "we should find a new hollow to sleep in, though. they know we were here and they'll come back when This one doesn't come back."

"but it's almost night now. why would we sleep?"

"well, i'm obviously not going anywhere, and you aren't going alone. Our only choice is to find another place to stay."

with some much needed help from Gylfie, Nizrook was able to take off and Gylfie followed. they found a hollow a while away and Nizrook rested through the night and day.


	3. It's a Trap!

at the beginning of the night, Gylfie woke up Nizrook to see if he was feeling better.

"well, i'll need some help standing up, but otherwise i'm fine. Let's go."

so after Gylfie helped Nizrook to take off, they set out for St. Aggie's. Nizrook noticed that Gylfie was starting to look very scared, so when they we almost there he stopped them at a tree.

"you stay here. I blend in more with the night and I'm a bit stealthier than you. i'll look into what's going on and I'll get back to you.

When he got to the clearing that was supposedly full of random owls, all Nizrook could see were eyes in the shadows all over. It was a trap.

He flew back to Gylfie as fast as he could, being chased by pure ones.

"It's a trap! Fly!" he said, making sure she was coming. they flew through the night and the day, not even stopping to rest or eat. they were still being chased over the sea of hoolemere.

"I... I think I'm going to go yeep." Gylfie said with fear in her voice, starting to waver.

"hold on!" Nizrook said

"I can't... goodbye." She said as she started plummeting.

"No!" Nizrook said, catching Gylfie and somehow, through sheer determination, speeding up.

When they got to the tree, Nizrook immediately fainted and was rushed to the infirmary.


	4. True Love

"Nizrook" he heard a familiar voice next to him.

"Nizrook, can you hear me?"

As he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a tree. He also saw that Gylfie was standing next to him.

"I... Where am I?" Nizrook said, confused.

"You brought me back to the great tree. you're in the infirmary."

"how long have I been out?"

"two nights. you really wore yourself out saving me." Gylfie said, smiling

Nizrook started to laugh, but stopped due to the pain it caused.

"well, at least we're alive." Nizrook said

"yes, and I will never forget what you did for me" Gylfie said, giving him a kiss.

"I didn't expect to get a reward like that." Nizrook said, smiling.

"There's plenty more where that came from if you don't mind hanging out with me more."

"Then I'll just have to take you somewhere special when my everything doesn't hurt." Nizrook said with a chuckle.

"I'd like that. anyways, I have to go. I'll be back later. bye!"

Nizrook couldn't beleive it. Not only were he and Gylfie alive, but Gylfie wanted to go out with him? he thought he was dreaming until his everything started hurting again.

"What do you know? Girls like you more after you save their lives!" he said sarcastically to himself.

a week later, when Nizrook could walk (or, more accurately, hop) again with some help, he and Gylfie went around the tree, helping him learn what the tree was like. After that, they spent half the day talking together in Gylfie's hollow.

one week later, Nizrook could fly again, so they went out of the great tree and onto a hunting trip for the night. Nizrook caught a large field mouse, while gylfie caught a vole. after they ate, they talked for hours. Nizrook spent that night with Gylfie snuggled against him.

Everyone who had seen them knew they were in love.


	5. The Battle

As Nizrook and Gylfie woke up one night, they could hear screeching and the sharpening of battle claws. They were both immediately worried. Soren ran into Gylfie's hollow to tell tham what was happening.

"Gylfie, Nizrook, the pure ones are coming!

"What?" they said in unison

"Nizrook, you can go if you want to. Boron and Barran don't expect you to fight" Soren said

"Are you kidding me? As long as Gylfie is by my side, I will fight for the Guardians." Nizrook said. "Time to get a battle claw."

After visiting [blacksmith name] and getting a battle claw, Nizrook found Barran and told her he would be fighting.

"Glad to have you on our side, Nizrook. Are you sure you don't want to become a guardian?" Barran asked

"Maybe we can see about that later, but for now, I am just fighting because I want to make sure that Gylfie is safe."

"Okay, remember to be ready for the worst. The pure ones never give up until the battle is hopeless."

Nizrook nodded and flew away. There were a few more people he needed to talk to. He went off and found Soren.

"Hey, Soren!"

"What is it, Nizrook?" Soren asked

"I just want to make sure that if I don't make it through the battle, you will comfort Gylfie. I know she would be devastated beyond words."

"of course, she is my best friend." Soren said. "are you sure you want to do this?"

"i wouldn't leave Gylfie in a battle for anything." Nizrook said, "Anyways, I have to go talk to Gylfie. See you after the battle... hopefully."

Nizrook now searched for Gylfie through the crowd of guardians. When he found her, they could see the pure ones on the other side fo the sea.

"Gylfie!"

"Nizrook!"

"I want you to know that if I don't make it, I will always love you." he said, giving her a kiss.

"I love you, too, Nizrook." Gylfie said

"Attack!" Barran's voice could be heard throughout the whole tree.

All at once, every guardian on the great tree took flight. soon, sounds of battle claws hitting battle claws could be heard everywhere. Blood was falling down into Hoolemere as well as the bodies of many pure ones and guardians. Nizrook didn't notice this, however, because he had unwittingly charged into the queen of the pure ones, Nyra.

"you will never touch the tree!" he yelled at Nyra, charging

"Are the guardians too poor to afford helmets for their soldiers? or are you just stupid?" Nyra said, dodging the attack.

"I'm no guardian." He said, swiping for Nyra's leg "I fight for my love!"

"Well it's too bad she's going to die!" Nyra said, swiping for his leg, which she missed, as it wasn't there.

"Never!" he screamed, attacking Nyra's belly while she was vulnerable. "If anyone is going to die it is you and the hundreds of misguided fools of yours!"

Nyra shrieked as her belly was cut by Nizrook's battle claw. Nyra retreated to make sure that she wasn't going to be disemboweled by the attack.

Nizrook flew up and looked at the battle to try to find Gylfie. he found her and saw that she was being attacked from both sides. He rushed to her side.

"Gylfie!" he shouted, charging for the pure one behind her who was caught off guard by the shout and was soon decapitated by Nizrook.

"Nizrook! Behind you!" She shouted, a bit too late.

as Nizrook looked around, Nyra came up from behind him and raked his back before he could dodge. Gylfie tried to help Nizrook, but Nyra was too quick and hit her away from him.

"Is this your love? she is going to be the next owl to die after you!" Nyra said, clawing at him again with her battle claws.

"No one touches Gylfie!" Nizrook screamed, dodging Nyra's attack. Nizrook then started bombarding Nyra with attacks nonstop. Nyra kept dodging, but kept getting closer to his battle claw every time. finally, after many unsuccessful attacks, Nizrook scratched Nyra across the face, not letting up, he the attacked her belly more. when Nyra tried to fly away, he raked his claw aross her back.

"Gylfie!" Nizrook yelled while looking around for her, but he couldn't find her. He swept across the sea to see if he could see her below most of the action. He saw her, but she wasn't by the tree, she was far out with Soren, approaching Kludd, not knowing that Nyra was coming up behind them.

Nizrook flew as fast as he could to get to Nyra before she could get Gylfie, and right before nyra was going to decapitate her from behind, Nizrook flew himself into Nyra. Nizrook kept attacking Nyra as they were falling. knowing that they were about to hit the sea, Nizrook stopped attacking just in time to save himself and Nyra fell into the sea, never to be seen again.

When Nizrook looked back, he saw that Gylfie was plummeting after being attacked by Kludd. Since Soren was racing after her, Nizrook took over the fight with Kludd, who was going after Soren.

Nizrook rammed himself into Kludd and then clawed at his back. Kludd barely dodged and came back with an attack aimed at Nizrook's head. Nizrook dodged the attack and aimed an attack at Kludd's leg, chopping off his foot, which fell into the sea with his battle talons. While kludd was in shock from the attack, Nizrook clawed at his eye and belly.

Kludd, afraid of being disemboweled, flew away as fast as he could and called for a retreat.

Nizrook looked for Soren and Gylfie, afraid of what could have happened to her. He found Gylfie and soren near the tree, but his vision started getting blurry and dark and things were getting quieter and quieter.

Soren, seeing Nizrook start to plummet, threw Gylfie onto the tree and dove after Nizrook, grabbing him just before he hit the water. he noticed how deep the cut on his back was and brought Gylfie and Nizrook to the infirmary.

No one knew if either one would be alright.


	6. Love Eternal (The End)

Gylfie woke up two days later... the same can't be said for Nizrook. Nizrook spent weeks unconcious, living in a hellish world of nightmares. Gylfie stayed by his side the whole time, never leaving.

Finally, 3 weeks after the battle, Nizrook was starting to open his eyes.

"G...Gylf?" he said hoarsely, opening his eyes just a crack "Is Gylfie... okay?

Gylfie, sitting next to him, started crying

"I thought you would never wake up" Gylfie said, wrapping her wings around him.

"I will always wake up... as long as you're around." he said, smiling.

it took weeks for Nizrook to even be able to walk with help again. once he was able to, though, gylfie took him to her hollow. It took over a month for Nizrook to be back to was there with him the whole time. whenever he had a nightmare of the battle she was there to comfort him and cuddle up against him more. Gylfie only ever left Nizrook to get food or water for them and to perform basic body functions.

From then on, Nizrook and Gylfie barely ever left eachother's sides. one month after Nizrook fully recovered, he and Gylfie had an egg. when the egg hatched they named her Shizkha. they had one more egg that hatched into a boy they named Hekkart.

Nizrook finally became a guardian, as did Shizkha and Hekkart when they were old enough. They lived their lives mostly in peace and loved eachother more than anyone else on the tree.

And to think that all of it started with Nizrook saving Gylfie from a falling tree. What a strange world.

*hope you all enjoyed this. this took much longer than "Gylfie's confession". please leave any constructive criticisms you have for me. I hope you all have an outstanding day!*


End file.
